Start Of New Beginnings
by Tunarh
Summary: ZC/ZM:AU. "Do you think we could change her mind?" "It's too late now." A slipup made Zach lose Cammie. Forever. OOC Disclaimed.


_**Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction :D **_

* * *

I stared at the rain. It was comforting in a weird sort of way, kind of clearing my senses and making me think more. I'm pretty sure there's only one person in my head right now. And she's standing at the altar.

The window of the church was splattered with rain droplets, the drip-dropping sounds drumming on the roof. I could hear the horses whinnying outside, still connected to the carriage that would very soon take Cammie Morgan and Josh Abrams to wherever they were going. I wouldn't know.

Cammie rarely talked to me now. After that... incident.

She was too caught up with her boy-toy, that Josh Abrams dude. Did he seriously have to hit his head on a wall and suddenly remember everything? And then he went looking for Cammie and then got approved by the CIA that he was allowed to keep the memories.

That was inconvenient.

* * *

I walked out into the fresh air once the ceremony was over. The rain had stopped, slowing to just a sprinkle which was perfect for the carriage ride that would take Cammie and Josh to the reception. I looked at the road, and then at the long line of 20-or so limos that were making their way towards the church. Orchids lined the hood of the first two limos while the others were just plain black ones for the guests.

I stepped down onto the road and smiled at the driver who opened the door for me. I loosened my tie as I sat down on the leather seat, Grant, Liz, Bex, and Macey following me into the car. The driver shut the door.

"So..." Grant said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Great weather for a wedding," he added sarcastically.

A few murmurs and nods came from the girls. We sat in silence for the next two and a half minutes.

"She wanted to do it," I blurted out.

"What?" Bex looked at me, her dark eyes looking at me suspiciously.

"She wasn't forced. She wanted to do it," I said softly. The girls stared at me.

"Why didn't she tell us? We all thought she was forced." Liz whispered.

"She wasn't."

"Do you think we could change her mind?" Macey asked.

"It's too late now."

* * *

The limo crawled to a stop in front of the restaurant. Central Park still looked beautiful, even with the weather being so horrible. I stepped out of the limo and studied my surroundings. The place didn't seem like it was dangerous or anything.

I waited for Grant to get out and we both followed the girls into the restaurant where they took their place at the front table to welcome everyone. Grant and I decided to go for a walk while we waited for the newlyweds to get here.

"I don't know why she did it." I said, watching the water ripple. "She seemed happy before. I thought she liked being a spy."

"You can't blame her for choosing a normal life, Zach." Grant picked up a rock from the ground and threw it into the river, watching it bounce on the water.

"I was the cause of it. If I'd just gone with her when she went to his house, this wouldn't have happened."

"You can't blame yourself. She went by herself. She didn't tell anyone. Not even the director."

"I know." I sighed, looking down at all of the yellowing leaves. "Let's just try to enjoy the most of it. her memory's going to wear off soon."

* * *

We made our way back inside where most of the guests had arrived. Cammie and Josh had appeared, and they were seated at our table already, along with Dillon, and the girls. We quickly made our way there as the caterers brought out the food and the music started.

The chatter started up, growing louder and louder, until the point when the music couldn't be heard anymore.

"So, Zach," Cammie started, a smile on her face. "Where were you before the reception? I didn't see you when we came in."

"Oh, I was, um, at the pond," I replied, putting a fake smile on my face. Of course, Cammie wouldn't recognise it anymore. She wouldn't see the tightness of my eyes, the strain against my lips.

"Oh," she replied happily before turning to Grant.

I piled a fork of fish into my mouth and began to chew.

The lights dimmed, and the chatter died down as the MC came up to the stage and stopped the band. Everyone turned to him, their food forgotten.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started, grinning like a freak. Guess who it was?

Jonas.

"Please welcome, the main entertainment for tonight, and the reason why we're all gather here, bride and groom, Cammie and Josh!" he exclaimed. Cammie blushed as Josh stood up and led her to the dance floor. Jonas started up the band again, this time, a slow song playing. The food was cleared from our tables as people started to join in on the dancing.

I looked at Macey and she nodded tersely. Leading her up to the dance floor, we awkwardly started dancing. I looked around at the other couples, DeeDee and Dillon, Grant and Bex, Liz and Jonas.

Macey looked up at me, her eyes still ringed with the perfectly-applied makeup. She smiled softly.

"Sorry about, you know, Cammie," she whispered.

I gave her a small smile. "No worries. All I lost was, well, her."

Macey laughed softly. "We all lost her, Zach."

"Yeah, we did. And all because of a small slipup."

* * *

The music progressed to the more techno-y beats as the night progressed, and all of the older guests went home, giving their congratulations to the bride and groom. I stayed with Macey the whole night, chatting about random stuff.

We knew time was ticking.

Three more hours until Cammie was no longer a spy. I watched her dance with Josh, laughing happily, and looking more conspicuous as the hours passed. The chameleon in her was wearing off. The tea was doing its job quite effectively.

Macey sighed, gripping her champagne glass. "I wish we could've had more time with her," she whispered. Bex and Grant nodded solemnly.

"That guy was a total creep. I have no idea how he managed to mix up a tea like that. Able to forget what she was, but not her social life. It took all of the spy out of her." Grant shuddered slightly, wrapping Bex closer to him.

"He's a genius," I said.

Macey looked at me with her fluorescent blue eyes. "Yeah, he is."

* * *

The night slowly trickled to a stop, most of the guests leaving in high spirits. Cammie and Josh looked extremely worn out as they sat at the table.

"Hey Cammie," I greeted, sitting next to her at the table. She smiled.

"Hi, Zach," she said cheerily. "Tonight was _awesome_," she laughed, sipping a bit of wine.

The spy Cammie was definitely gone. She would've checked that glass for drugs first.

"I saw," I agreed. "You looked beautiful out there," I smiled.

"Thanks," she said, getting up as Josh approached us. I shook his hand and congratulated him and Cammie.

"Thanks," he said, looking a bit drunk. We all walked out of the restaurant, the cold air hitting my face as soon as I stepped out onto the early morning air. We all waved as Cammie and Josh got in their limo, heading off to JFK. Beside me, Macey shivered. I took off my jacked and wrapped it around her shoulders, something I'd done to Cammie years ago.

"Thank you," she said, smiling, leaning up and giving me a kiss. Her soft lips moved against mine and distinctly, I heard a whistle from somewhere behind me. Grant, of course.

I broke away from Macey and turned to give Grant a glare. He was smirking.

"Well, I guess this is the start of new beginnings after all."

* * *

**Ahh. This was impromptu. I'm tired. I have school. **

**-whatchu think of Cammie and Josh?  
-this was random.  
-i have no idea how your weddings go, but this is how mine do.  
-shit, i just realised Zach sounded like a girl. too late to fix that now. **

**That little review button down there is looking a little lonely, don't you think ? **


End file.
